


I'd Give You the Earth and Everything With It

by luvranboo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Language, ranboo just wants to make tubbo feel better but he only has dirt pls help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvranboo/pseuds/luvranboo
Summary: In which Ranboo expresses his care and concern for his friend through gift-giving, although it doesn’t initially have its desired effect.(I love Ranboo and Tubbo's friendship so much please my heart hurts)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 37
Kudos: 701





	I'd Give You the Earth and Everything With It

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter for minifics, headcanons, theories, and more :] @luvranboo

This wasn’t the first time Tubbo had come home to see a grass block on his front doorstep. He could recall many instances in which he had returned to his abode and was met with dirt all over the place, and each time, it got more and more confusing.

The first time it happened, Snowchester was brand new. It was a stressful process, building a new faction. He had only created it mere days before, and he came home after a long day of construction, only to see a pile of dirt right in front of his door.

No one was in town. He was by himself, he knew this. So how did it get here?

The winds weren’t strong nor exact enough to create this mound. It probably couldn’t have been an animal, either. Tubbo couldn’t think of a single person who would want to purposely block his entryway with soil or dirty his place of residence, though, and he didn’t have the energy to dedicate much further thought to the subject. It was harmless, anyways. And so he swept away the pile and discarded the soil back onto the ground, heading inside to get a good night’s rest.

* * *

The second time was a couple days later. Jack Manifold and Tubbo had been out gathering supplies for Snowchester all day. They were only a little ways away from Tubbo’s house when they heard Foolish’s voice echo from that direction.

“Tubbo! Why do you have so much dirt on your front steps?”

The two boys froze for a second. Then Tubbo made a break for his house. Jack followed shortly after.

“God, not again!” Tubbo was a tad exasperated at this point. It had taken him a while to clean off the soil last time, and this time, it wasn’t just a singular pile of dirt on his front porch; the entire surface was covered in it. “Who the hell keeps doing this?”

Jack Manifold was trying desperately to hold back his laughter. “T-this, ah, this isn’t funny at all.”

“I know that, Jack,” Tubbo seethed. “It’s an inconvenience.”

“Sure,” Jack replied. “You could call it that.”

Foolish walked up to Tubbo, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Listen, man, I’ll help you clean this all up. Don’t worry about it. And by the way, the best way to get rid of an annoying prankster is to just ignore them until they get bored! That’s what my mom always says, anyways.”

“... Right,” Tubbo said. “I’ll try.”

* * *

The third time, and Tubbo’s absolute breaking point was a couple days after the last instance. It was early in the morning. Tubbo was ready to head out to gather materials and complete some construction for the day, and he got as far as opening his front door before stopping short in his tracks.

“This… this is another pile of dirt.” Tubbo was faced with blocks of grass and soil piled as high as his eye level, and they were placed directly in front of his door, blocking his path.

_I don’t have time for this,_ Tubbo thought before digging away at the dirt. This still wasn’t even a good prank in his book. It was just a nuisance.

He set out for Snowchester construction after that. It wasn’t the best way to start your day filled with work: covered in soil before you even really stepped foot outside. But Tubbo had to deal with it.

_Who would be putting dirt on my front porch? There isn’t a single person who would think this is actually funny… everyone I know has much better humor than this._

He decided it was a waste of energy and time to dwell on those thoughts. Whoever was pulling this stupid prank on him would grow bored and eventually stop if he didn’t show a reaction, right? No one can find entertainment in simply putting dirt on someone else’s front porch.

Tubbo had been hacking away at one of the many tall trees he would need for building when he heard someone speak from behind him.

“Tubbo! How’s your day so far?” Ranboo’s voice carried across the short distance that was quickly closing between them.

Tubbo sighed deeply. “Not great.”

“Well you’re awful short in your vocab today, huh?” Ranboo retorted. “Why’s it not great?”

“Bad start.”

“O-oh?” Ranboo seemed a bit taken aback. “What was so bad about your morning?”

The shorter boy took another deep breath before continuing. “Someone left dirt on my goddamn front porch again! I have no idea why someone thinks pranking me with dirt is funny, because it isn’t funny. It’s annoying, is what it is. It’s a bother.”

Ranboo had seemingly shrunk in on himself ever so slightly at Tubbo’s words. It was silent between the two boys for a while before Ranboo spoke.

“Y-you uh… didn’t like it?”

“No, of course I didn’t. Why would I like it? It’s _fucking dirt.”_

Ranboo flinched. “Oh.”

Tubbo turned back to the tree. “Listen-” **Whack.** “Whoever is pranking me-” **Thwack.** “-with fucking dirt-” **Whack.** “-is clearly doing it just to be-” **Thwack.** “-annoying!”

And with one final blow, the tree came falling down. Ranboo stepped back. “M-maybe it wasn’t a prank, though?”

“What? Why else would someone put dirt on my front steps? It’s just another thing to add to my list of stressors.”

Ranboo stayed silent for a while. Tubbo continued his work.

After a while of fidgeting with his heavy coat, Ranboo spoke up. “I think… I think I’m gonna head home for the day. I hope your day gets better, Tubbo.”

Tubbo sighed, picking up another log. “Thanks, Ranboo. See ya.”

* * *

So this was the fourth time, now, that Tubbo had come home to some form of dirt on his porch. Several days had passed since the last instance. He hadn’t seen Ranboo since then, either.

But there was only one grass block this time. It was a perfect cube. And there was an envelope on top of it.

Tubbo opened the envelope, taking out the letter inside and sitting down on the bench.

> Hi, Tubbo. I hope you are well. I know building a new home can be difficult and stressful. New environments are like that.
> 
> I want to apologize for leaving dirt on your front porch. I didn’t mean to annoy you, or to be a nuisance. It wasn’t intended to be a prank, although I can see how it was interpreted that way. So don’t feel bad about that. I get it.
> 
> See, dirt calms me down. I remember what it’s like to be in a new area, one that’s cold and barren. I know how it feels to start fresh. So I had wanted to share a gift with you; something that helped bring me serenity and ground me again when things got overwhelming. But I guess it doesn’t work for everyone. And that’s okay.
> 
> Even though I went in with high hopes, I knew that we might not share the same coping mechanisms. I just didn’t anticipate being so wrong. I’m really sorry, Tubbo. The last thing I wanted to do was stress you out more, I promise. The whole thing has been weighing me down for days.
> 
> I would do anything to help you feel less sad or alone. Less stressed. I would give you all the grass blocks on the earth if it meant you would feel happier. Honestly, if it came down to it, I would give you the earth and everything with it. But I know now that it won’t cheer you up.
> 
> I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t do it anymore.
> 
> Sincerely, Ranboo.

“Oh.” Tubbo folded the letter in his lap. “I fucked up.”

* * *

Ranboo didn’t sleep much that night. He was restless. _I hurt my friend. I tried to help him. I only made it worse._

Before he realized how long he’d been awake, the sun had already risen. The tall boy got dressed, bundling himself in his tundra-tailored clothes before venturing out the front door.

There was a pile of soil right outside his home’s entryway.

It wasn’t a neat cube like the ones Ranboo is able to create. It was messy. Haphazard. It wasn’t a very high mound. There wasn’t any grass on top of it, either. An envelope rested atop the small pile. Ranboo reached down to pick it up. His face felt warm. He slowly opened the seal and removed the letter from its casing.

> Hey, Ranboo! It’s me, Tubbo.
> 
> I’m sorry for everything I said. I didn’t mean that you were annoying. Well, I guess I did, but I didn’t know what was actually going on. And I was really mean about it. If I had known why you were bringing me all that dirt, I promise I really would’ve appreciated it. I do appreciate it. I know you were only trying to help, big man.
> 
> I know you were only trying to be kind. And it takes a lot for someone to share something so personal like their ways of battling stress and anxiety. And I shut you down. I called it a prank. I really couldn’t think of any other reason why someone would be putting soil on my front porch, but I should’ve thought about it more before jumping to conclusions.
> 
> I think we both need to work on communication, haha. But since it’s such a natural thing for you to just pick up grass blocks when you’re overwhelmed, I get why you wouldn’t feel the need to explain it to anyone. It’s a given for you. Don’t feel bad about it, okay?
> 
> Anyways, I know this pile of dirt is ugly and unorganized as fuck, but I wanted to at least try out your method. And I gotta say, it worked. It was therapeutic to just gather the ground into a mini mountain. Sinking my hands into the soil really helped. It reminded me that I’m still around, y’know? I’m still here. And I’ve got stuff to work on, yeah, but I’ve got time. I can afford to stop and take breaks once in a while. I can just sit and feel the earth move below me.
> 
> Thank you for everything, Ranboo. I’m really glad I have you as a friend.
> 
> Sincerely, Tubbo.

Ranboo’s hands were shaking. He had the biggest smile on his face that he had experienced in a while. Relief. That’s what Ranboo felt.

The tall boy sat down in the snow, right in front of the dirt pile. He sunk his hands into it, picking it up once and placing it back down. Grass had grown.

“I’m glad I could help, Tubbo.” Ranboo whispered.

* * *

Tubbo peeked his head out from behind Techno’s kennel, looking around the corner of the building. He could see Ranboo holding the dirt he had gathered. The two boys were both smiling.

“Yeah,” Tubbo said. “I’d give you the earth, too, my friend.”


End file.
